


Twelfth Doctor X Reader: You'll Never Be Alone Again

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, so this is kinda based off my OC, who was raised in an orphanage all her life. In this story, the Doctor finds out about her (reader's) self harm, and makes a promise. Warning: This does include romance with the Twelfth Doctor, so if you're not comfortable with that, shoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Doctor X Reader: You'll Never Be Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM, WHICH MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME INDIVIDUALS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

You placed your razor blade back into the tissue box you kept them in, on your bedside table. You had fallen back on an old habit. A bad one. Cutting. You hadn't done it since you were a teenager, but you had fallen back into that depression. Once again, you felt alone... You may have had the Doctor, only a short distance away, but you couldn't help but feel like sometimes he didn't even acknowledge you... You sighed, falling back on your bed. That's when a knock a your door was heard. You quickly rolled your sleeve over your cuts. "Come in." You said. The Doctor entered your room.

 

"____, I was wondering if you'd like to go see Venice with me." He said, walking closer to your bed. You sat up. "Well, I'm not feeling too well..." You weren't even lying, you felt awful. "Oh..." He said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Well, that's OK. You rest up and maybe tomorrow we can-" he bumped into your bedside table, knocking the tissue box off of it. Your blades spilled out. He just looked down at them for a moment, wide-eyed, before he bent down, picking one up and examining it carefully. You froze. You didn't know what to do... He looked up at you. "Show me..." He said softly. You looked down, rolling up your sleeves and holding your arms out to show him your cuts. He gently grabbed one of you arms, reaching out with the other one to touch the thin red lines, before retracting it. 

"____... Why would you do this...?" You looked up at him, tears in your eyes. "I'm sorry..." You sobbed "I couldn't take it anymore... It hurt so much... I just... Feel so alone..." "____." He said softly yet firmly "Why do you feel so alone?" You looked down. "I don't know... I've been alone all my life, I guess it never quite went away... You see, I was raised in an orphanage all my life, I never even went into foster care. And because of my depression, I was always considered the 'problem child'. No one ever bothered to take me to a shrink or anything... I just suffered in silence..."

"____..." He whispered. What he did next surprised you greatly. He placed his hands on both sides of your face, and gently placed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock, yet you couldn't pull away... Eventually, he was the one to pull away. He smiled, pulling you into a hug. "Doctor... I thought you didn't like hugs..." "Well, you really seemed like you needed it." He said. He pulled away from the hug, and gently placed a hand on one side of your face. "I care about you a lot ____. And that's why I never want you to feel sad again." You didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in your eyes. "You'll never be alone again, I promise. I'll always be here for you." You smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you." You said in barely a whisper.


End file.
